Late Night
by Tink508
Summary: Lily watches James from across the Common Room. Will she pluck up the courage and tell him of her feelings, or will she chicken out?


_So, first of all, I want to apologize for not updating my other stories for so long. Real like caught a hold of me, and I just haven't had the time. But I do promise you that I have been working on them recently, and do plan to update within the next week. This is an old file I found on my computer, so I figured I'd upload it to give you something to read while I work on the new chapters for Elven Protection and Protecting Twilight. Ph, and Protecting Reefside. (Do you see a pattern? hehe) _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, because I know I enjoyed writing and re-reading it when I found it. ;) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

I sighed and shifted in the chair. I couldn't concentrate. I was exhausted. Between Head duties, the piles of homework and studying for exams, sleep had become a luxury. Stupid NEWTS having to be so darn important. I sighed again and turned the page of my Potions book. It was getting late, and people started leaving the Common Room for their respected dormitories. I should be getting to bed too, but I wanted to at least finish the chapter. I glanced across the room and my gaze landed on the person sitting on the couch, engrossed in a small book. I bit my lip. James Potter had shocked the bloody hell out of me this year. Not only was it shocking that he made Head Boy, but that he became a damn good Head Boy. There was still the occasional prank or two, but they were not followed by the gloating that had been normality the past six years. On occasion when a prank was pulled (like one just yesterday when James and Sirius had turned a few of the Slytherin's hair pink) I would catch his eye, and he would give me the tiniest of smirks and wink before returning to whatever conversation he was having with his fellow Marauders.

I took in James' appearance. His shirt was neatly pressed and tucked into his pants, and his tie was only just a bit loose around his neck. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows and his hair was still messy, but in a styled way. He had exchanged the thick, round glasses of before with a thinner, smarter pair that made him look, well, sexy. Yes, I admit is. James was sexy. I had always thought him good looking, but his personality of before was too hard to ignore. But now, now he matured. He was still James Potter, just a more matured James Potter, and I was proud of him.

I watched as Sirius approached him and quietly conversed with him for a moment before Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder and retreated up to the dormitory. James caught my eye and I gave him a small smile. He returned the gesture before becoming engrossed in his book once more. I couldn't ignore the butterflies that had erupted in my stomach.

I contemplated going over there and sitting next to him. Part of me wanted to go over there and snog the life out of him, and the other part was screaming 'don't embarrass yourself!'.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Calm down, Lily," came the voice of my best friend. Alice took a seat on the arm of the chair with a slight smirk on her face.

I held a hand over my pounding heart and faced the tiny girl. "Yes, Alice?" I said.

"Marlene wants to know if you've finally decided to come with us to Hogsmeade this weekend," she answered.

"I don't know," I said. "NEWTS are-"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lily! Exams are weeks away! You have plenty of time to study! Come and have some fun with us girls!"

I groaned. "Alice…"

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Oy! Potter boy!"

I could see James fighting off a laugh as he looked up at Alice. "Yes, Miss Prewitt?"

"Don't you agree that Lily should have some girl time this weekend and leave the books behind?"

My faced burned and it took all my strength to not push my best friend off the chair. James chuckled. Merlin, I loved that sound.

"I agree that Lily should take a break, yes," he answered. I glared at him.

Alice lightly smacked my shoulder. "There, you see? Even James agrees. I'm going to tell Marlene you're coming." She gave me a smug grin before kissing my hair and skipping off toward the dormitories.

"I hate you, Potter," I growled, though not really meaning it.

James smirk grew. "Like I haven't heard that a million times. Go on, Lily. Have some fun. You've been pushing yourself pretty hard. You deserve some fun."

"Their definition of fun is going shopping and getting their hair and nails done," I explained. "Well, at least Marlene's is, Alice is just going along. You know I how I feel about shopping."

James marked his page and closed his book gently. (Another sign of a matured James. Before, he would have tossed the book aside without bothering to close it)

"Try having a girly day," he said. "You might like it."

I scrunched up my nose. "Ew." I went back to my Potions book.

James chuckled again and shook his head. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Quidditch magazine. I watched as he flipped through it. I couldn't remember how much time had passed as I watched him from over my book, but I could barely contain myself. I bit my lips and shut my eyes. We were the only two left in the Common Room now. I wanted so badly to just have my way with him. And to think, this time last year, I would have rather ripped my arms off than to think of James Potter as anything more than an arrogant, bullying toerag. I nearly growled in annoyance at myself. I shut my book and crossed the Common Room. I plucked the magazine from his fingers, startling him. I tossed it aside and before he could say anything I straddled his lap and pressed my lips to his. He froze momentarily, but as I slid my hands up his chest and behind his neck, his arms slowly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. He responded and we battled over dominance. I was in heaven, sweet, sweet heaven. Who knew kissing James would feel…like…this. His hands rubbed my back and his tongue sweeper over my lips. I moaned and opened my mouth to him. I almost squealed when I felt his…growing appreciation as our tongues battled. Oh God, this was going so fast, but I didn't care. I wanted him. I wanted him badly. My hands moved to his shoulders and he pulled away so suddenly that I froze. We took a moment to try and catch our breath.

"Lily," he said weakly, squeezing his eyes shut. And the suddenly, my name was said again, only James' lips hadn't moved, but it was his voice.

"_Lily!" _

I gasped and sat up in the chair, my book falling from my lap. My heart pounded in my chest and I grabbed my head with both hands in hopes the dizziness would go away. I groaned and felt my hands being peeled away from my face.

I blinked and James' face came into vision. He was kneeling in front of me, concern written across his perfect features. His hair was damp and he smelled of fresh soap and aftershave. Ugh, he smelled so wonderful.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice a bit raspy.

"You fell asleep," James explained quietly. "It's pretty close to midnight. Have you been studying all this time?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Had it all been a dream? James was in his pajamas. If I hadn't been so confused, I would have giggled at the snitch pajama pants. I felt disoriented. James brushed a piece of hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. A year ago I would have slapped him, but now, his touch left a burning sensation. One I liked very much.

"Did Alice come down and force me to go to Hogsmeade with her and Marlene Saturday?" I asked.

James raised an eyebrow. "Alice has been out with Frank all night. I myself just got back not too long ago."

I cocked my head a bit to the side. "Where did you go?"

He gave me a crooked smile. "Marauders secret, Miss Lily."

So then it must have been a dream. Maybe the dream was a sign. Just go for it, Lily. "James," I said quietly.

I couldn't ignore the way his hazel eyes sparkled. I had called him Potter for so long. It felt good to say James.

"Lily." And here came the butterflies again. Merlin, how I loved the way he said my name.

"What are you doing Saturday?"

James thought about this for a short moment. "Nothing too definite. Why? Do you need to go over some Head business?"

I shook my head. "Do you want to join me at Hogsmeade? I'd love to give Marlene and Alice a definite reason not to go shopping."

James stared at me.

"I mean as a date, James."

He blinked. "Are-are you serious?"

I bit my lip from letting a giggle escape. "No, I'm not Sirius, but yes I am asking you out."

James' jaw dropped. "Did you just pull the-" he cut himself off and rose to his feet, running his hands through his hair. I looked up and watched him take a deep breath. His muscle shirt was tight against his toned chest. (Yeah, I couldn't help but notice. But when James is only wearing that, how can you not?)

He leaned over me, supporting himself on the arms of the chair. "Please tell me you're not joking, because damnit, Lily, I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were."

I stretched in the chair and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a soft, quick kiss, but I think I got my point across. As I pulled away he was still staring, but I could tell he was fighting off a grin. I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle push so I could stand. I kept my hands on his shoulders, and looked him directly in the eye. We were almost the same height. Only a few inches difference.

"You grew up this year, James," I said with a small smile. "And that's what I've been waiting for. You've managed to still stay James Potter, yet mature at the same time. Do you know how long I've been waiting for that? For you to become sincere? To become the _man_ I always knew you could be?"

I slid my arms around his neck, holding myself close to his chiseled chest. "I really like you, James. I have for a while."

And suddenly his mouth was on mine. And it felt better than the dream. His hands dug into my hips as he pulled me to him and our tongues danced. I tightened me grip on him to keep from melting to the ground. I felt his heart beating against mine. I could swear it skipped a beat or two, as did mine. As we slowly pulled away, I smiled.

"So, what do you say?" I whispered, my breathing still irregular. "Go out with me?"

James grinned and pulled me into a hug, burying his face into my throat. I giggled as I was lifted from my feet.

"Yes, Lily," he breathed into my neck, his grip tightening. "A thousand times yes."

I grinned, and let out a relieved breath. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I couldn't remember a time when I had been this happy.

* * *

_Be on the lookout for updates on my other stories next week! I appreciate all of you readers and reviewers. I love hearing your opinions. ;) _

_3_

_Ariadne  
_


End file.
